gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tieria Erde
Personality Within his gentle tone, he can give a sense of cold intentions. He values the mission above all other issues, including life, and doesn't show any "concern" for his teammates. Tieria would not hesitate to shoot any of his comrades, even willing to sacrifice a GN Drive, in order to protect the secrets of the Gundams and the identity of the Gundam Meisters. However this trait slowly changes throughout the series with him slowly being more content. History Season 1 Celestial Being Tieria's past is the least known. He's suspected to be a cybernetic-enhanced human or android that has enable him to communicate with Veda (Celestial Being's super A.I. construct) mentally. He's known to be part of Celestial Being at least 2 years ago (in a flashback with Setsuna's first day as a Meister). It's suspected that he was a created product of Celestial Being, but nothing about his past has been revealed other than him training with the Meister's for nearly 2 years to prepare for their debut to the world. Debut at HRL At HRL's celebration over the 10th anniversary of their orbital elevator, Heaven's Pillar, a terrorist group infiltrated HRL space with the intention to destroy the space station. The unknown terrorist group piloted Hellions to launch a barrage a missiles to damage or destroy the HRL orbital station. Allelujah/Kyrios and Tieria/Virtue were sortied to intercept the Hellions. Allelujah/Kyrios managed to destroy the bulk of the attacking group, but one Hellion was out of his reach and Tieria/Virtue intervened by vaporizing the last Hellion. The whole scene was recorded at a distance by a reporter(s) inside the space station and was featured in the news. It wasn't long Aeolia Schenberg's message of Celestial Being and their objectives was announced to the world. Ceylon Ethnic conflict have existed there for centuries and now HRL has intervened to side with one group to help control the area and install a power line over Ceylon (formally Sri Lanka). Tieria/Virtue and Allelujah/Kyrios was sortied from Ptolemy to intercept Setsuna/Exia and Lockon/Dynames. Each Meister was assigned to engage specific targets and Tieria/Virtue was given instructions to eliminate forces surrounding Ceylon over waters. Tieria/Virtue fired the GN Bazooka for a quick victory over a HRL carrier ship. As they finished their mission, Tieria questions why did Veda chose Setsuna as a Meister since he always felt he was unqualified to be one. Virtue was later packed into a cargo storage container, labeled under false contents on board a linear train and sent back into space. As the linear train reached close to it's destination, the container was ejected from space and Tieria/Virtue flew back to Ptolemy to recharge GN particles back into the ship. Because Ptolemy is dependent on GN particles from either of the 4 Gundam's solar furnaces, one Gundam usually has to remain. While the rest sortied for their mission to Taribia Republic, Tieria/Virtue sat this one out. Moralia Moralia/PMC Trust and AEU have joined military operations as a stand against Celestial Being. Tieria/Virtue sortied with the rest of the Gundam Meister's to Moralia to eliminate their forces as they are a source of conflict. Tieria/Virtue and Lockon/Dynames attacked one of Moralia's military bases and wiped out all the Hellions within. Patrick Colasour and his AEU Enact squadron targeted Tieria/Virtue to capture, but Tieria/Virtue fired its GN Cannons and eliminated the squadron. Patrick was the only one that made a last moment sharp turn to avoid the blast; he was forced to flee from the fight. The rest of the Gundams/Meister's were clearing remaining forces when Setsuna faced Ali Al Saachez. Setsuna unexplicably exited out of his cockpit in the middle of live combat. No one knew his reasons for doing so, but his actions partially derailed their mission phase plans and was forced to accelerate their final mission phase, eliminate Moralia Military Command. As they flew through a canyon to infiltrate Moralia's Military Command, Tieria had a chat with Setsuna over the com. He threatened to shoot Setsuna in the back should he violate their code of operations again to protect the secrets of Celestial Being. Once the Gundams reached their destination, they annihilated their forces in less than 5 minutes of combat. Moralia fired white flares to signal their defeat and submission to Celestial Being. Celestial Being have no intentions of conquering and so they left Moralia to their own. Back at their secret island base, the Meister's wanted an answer from Setsuna for exiting his cockpit. Setsuna only remained quiet and Tieria pulled his sidearm to threaten force if necessary to get answers. Lockon held Tieria back, but Setsuna also drew his gun at Tieria. Allelujah reminded everyone that Veda has chosen each of them as Meister's for a reason and believe Veda's choice has merit. Tieria's trust in Veda was the only reason he withdrew his gun. He wanted Setsuna to show him why was he chosen as Gundam Meister. It was around this time that the terrorist group La Eden started worldwide terrorist bombings to blackmail Celestial Being to halt their operations. The Meister's began their investigation and elimination of La Eden La Eden The Meister's were scattered throughout the world in their efforts to locate and destroy La Eden. Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long began investigation over La Eden, but so has the world. This time the world powers intentionally leaked information about the whereabouts of La Eden terrorist cells and Celestial Being obliged. Tieria/Virtue was sortied to the Marshall Islands of HRL to locate and destroy La Eden. Tieria/Virtue wiped out the terrorist cell with the blast of its shoulder GN Cannons. With the combined efforts with the rest of the Celestial Being, La Eden was destroyed and resumed normal operations. Capture & Escape from HRL HRL was determined to capture the Gundams and HRL command assigned Sergei Smirnov to lead the operation. HRL laced their area of space with e-sensors to detect Celestial Being. Setsuna just returned to Ptolemy for major system maintenance over Exia and was greeted by the passive aggressive stares of Tieria. The tension between the two in the cafeteria was so tense that Christina Sierra couldn't enjoy her meal and returned to her station. It was then she noticed the warnings on her screen about the e-sensors and warned everyone that they have been discovered. Sergei Smirnov modified his attack plan to only distract the rest of Celestial Being and capture a single Gundam instead. Due to Allelujah's unique brainwaves, he was disabled by the presence of Soma Pieris and was quickly shipped away into a HRL carrier for immediate abstraction. Tieria/Virtue's assigned target was discovered to be a diversion as the carrier he destroyed had no one inside. Tieria/Virtue double-back to Allelujah's position and engaged the space Tieren's. It was there he realized Alleluja/Kyrios was captured by the enemey. Tieria judged Allelujah Haptism unfit to be a Gundam Meister and was prepared to fire his GN Bazooka when he was intercepted by Soma/Taozi. In between this time, Hallelujah awakened within him and destroyed the carrier from the inside and fled. Tieria/Virtue was battling against 9 Tierens. Six Tierens has tied and restrained Virtue's movements with cables and immobilizing adhesives. Even then Virtue was still able to tug the 6 Tieren's holding him, attempting to escape. Sergei/Tieren wanted Soma/Taozi to severe something off Gundam to immoblize Virtue, but Tieria activated Gundam Nadleeh. The armor broke free and Tieria/Nadleeh retrieved its shoulder GN Cannons and fired upon the Tierens. Six Tierens were instantly destroyed and Sergei decided to retreat. Tieria was upset that he was forced to use Gundam Nadleeh gotten emotionally upset to reveal a hidden ability about his Gundam so early in the stage of things. The crew of Ptolemy retrieved the Gundams for repairs. Destroying HRL's Super Soldier Soldier Program While the Ptolemy and Gundams are under repairs/maintenance, a new mission was proposed by Allelujah. In his mission proposal, he details the location and illegal actions of the HRL experimenting on children to be super soldiers. Sumeragi approved the plan and Tieria/Virtue was to provide backup. Tieria was in direct link with Veda's terminal and understood the nature of the mission. While Allelujah was busy infiltrating the HRL spacing colony, Tieria/Virtue destroyed any mobile forces outside the colony. It wasn't long the Super Human Research Facility was destroyed and they returned to base. Near Capture in Takalamakan Desert While in Takalamakan Desert, Tieria/Virtue teamed up with Setsuna/Exia for their mission to eliminate conflict. They knew Lockon/Dynames and Allelujah/Kyrios was held down by enemy fire and so Tieria/Virtue used Burst Mode to create a large trench for them to escape. As the battle wages on, they continue to fight off waves of mobile suits and barrage of ballistics. Tieria/Virtue used GN Field for protection for some time, but after nearly 16 hours of operation, Setsuna/Exia and Tieria/Virtue split apart after the last wave. While hovering away, Patrick Colasour/Enact and four Hellions appeared to capture Tieria/Virtue. The Hellions took advantage of Virtue's slow mobility to quickly imprison him in a energy field. The energy field not only constrict movement, but also affected his ability to pilot Virtue. While Patrick Colasour and his Hellion squad transported Tieria/Virtue away, a GN Beam eliminated all the Hellions and flew off. Tieria was able to recover and noticed the mobile suit that flew off emitted red GN-like particles. After all the Gundams were rescued by the Thrones, they re-entered space for a group meeting over the matter because there were only supposed to be four Gundams. Meeting the Trinity's While the crew of Ptolemy and Meister's discuss about the mysterious nature of the Throne Gundams and their Meister's, they agreed to meet in space at a specified place and time. The Trinity siblings agreed to meet on board Ptolemy and introduced themselves. During their meeting, Tieria wanted to know many things, but Micheal Trinity only continued to mock him. Frustrated, Tieria left the room to Veda's terminal. As he approached the terminal, he was surprised to find the terminal hatch open. He demanded to know who was inside and he found Nena Trinity exiting the Veda's terminal. He wanted to know how she gained access and she implied they she and Tieria are the same kind. They left Ptolemy shortly, but left a lot of un-answered questions and suspicions about them. The Trinity's/Throne Gundams began their own missions, attacking military bases and wiping everyone in the process. Such total annihilation tactics only made Setsuna and Tieria weary of their actions, but they kept their distance until everything was better understood. It didn't take long that Ian Vashti revealed the Throne Gundams are using fake solar furnaces. Their GN Drives were missing a component called a TD Plunket and without it affects the Throne Gundams GN particles with a reddish hue. To everyone, this was strong indication that these Meister's are fakes and copied their technology. To further support their suspicions, Veda always disclosed information to Tieria, but there was sensitive information at the highest level that was forbidden for him to access. It wasn't long that reports came in that the Thrones made a random attack on civilians (Louise's family) and infuriated Setsuna to attack them without command approval. Tieria also felt the same way and sortied to backup Setsuna. War Against the Trinity's While Setsuna/Exia was fighting Michael/Throne Zwei, Tieria/Virtue joined the fight with Setsuna/Exia. This was the first time the two saw eye-to-eye and began using battle formations against the Gundam Thrones. Tieria/Virtue engaged Nena/Throne Drei and Johann/Eins; Virtue's mobility was a liability and Tieria switch to Gundam Nadleeh and activated Trial. Trial mode emitted an unknown energy wave that had a paralyzing affect on the two Throne Gundams. Tieria judged them unfit to be Gundam Meisters and was about to eliminate Johann/Eins and Nena/Drei when Trial suddenly shut off and the Throne Gundams recovered. Tieria immediately wondered why Veda switched him off and quickly realizes it has something to do with the forbidden data he couldn't access earlier. The Gundam Throne Meister's made a tactical retreat, but Johann intentionally left incriminating information regarding Setsuna's KPSA past in relation to Lockon's vengeance. The Gundam Meister's found a place for a private conversation. While Lockon confronted Setsuna over KPSA, Tieria watched on the side and listened on Setsuna's explanations. As Setsuna explains his past days as a guerrilla for KPSA, he also explains his reasons for opening his cockpit in Moralia, to confirm Ali Al Saachez. Seeing how Lockon wanted to avenge his family, Tieria was worried that Lockon might kill Setsuna. In then end, tensions ceased and they even laughed at Setsuna's idolization over Exia. Fallen Angels The 3 world powers acquired 30 GN-X's from a Celestial Being traitor, Laguna Harvey, and a new phase of warfare began. Not only was the world able to defend themselves against the Gundams, they know how to find them now. In between this time Alejandro Corner discovered Veda's core terminal and had Livonze hack into the system to control Veda/Celestial Being. With their first successful defense against the Throne Gundams, the world powers united their military power into the UN Forces and began missions to seek and destroy Celestial Being. While the Trinity's were on the run with their Throne Gundams on Earth, UN Forces also engaged the Ptolemy. All the Gundams sortied and fought off the GN-X's. Tieria/Virtue had difficulty because the GN Rifles they use was effective against him. While battling, Alejandro Corner had Livonze shut down the Gundams and the units were paralyzed in the middle of live combat. Tieria/Virtue attempted to reconnect with Veda and because of that, he disrupted the backup OS system that Sumeragi had implemented. While the rest of the Gundams reactivated, Tieria/Virtue remained immobilized and Patrick Colasour made his move to eliminate Tieria/Virtue. Lockon/Dynames took the blow for Tieria/Virtue, but critically damaged both pilot and mobile suit. Patrick was about to take another stab at Tieria/Virtue with his beam sabre when Lasse/GN-Arms intervened and UN Forces retreated. Tieria thought his time was up, but Lockon's sacrifice made Tieria wrought with guilt over the matter. Even though Lockon survived, Tieria felt he lost his edge and felt unfit to be a Gundam Meister. Lockon comforted him to let him know that making mistakes is what makes them human. Shortly after, they had a meeting over the current state of things and Setsuna volunteered a solo mission to investigate matters between UN Forces and the Gundam Thrones. While on Earth, Setsuna unlocked Trans-Am (in conjunction with Aeolia Schenberg's death) while battling Ali Al Saachez/Throne Zwei. As Setsuna/Exia and Lasse/GN-Arms returned to space, the remaining Gundams had to defend themselves against the UN Forces with their remaining GN-X's. Tieria intentionally locked Lockon in his room because he wanted to protect him, but it didn't take Lockon to crack through the door. While battling against the UN Forces, the GN-X's had victory near as Tieria/Virtue had trouble fighting the maneuverable GN-X's and activated Trans-Am. As GN particles saturated Virtue, Burst Mode was able to be used immediately and Tieria/Virtue fired a powerful beam, vaporizing two GN-X's instantly. While they had a temporary advantage, they were still facing large numbers and Lockon/Dynames/GN-Armor sortied to combat the GN-X's. When major combat ceased, all units were checking in and Tieria was at first relieved to hear Dynames returned to Ptolemy; relief quickly became grief when Haro told everyone Lockon died. Back on board Ptolemy, Tieria was distraught and blamed Setsuna for not making it in time to save Lockon. Sumeragi had to slap Tieria to his senses as they aren't done with UN Forces yet. Showdown with UN Forces Tieria/Nadleeh sortied to face the GN-X's one last time. Victory would be at their hand if it weren't for the mobile armor, Alvatore. Tieria/Nadleeh made progress against the GN-X's until a mega GN particle beam fired from Alvatore, distracted Tieria/Nadleeh long enough for Patrick Colasour/GN-X badly damaging Nadleeh. With only the right arm, Tieria/Nadleeh fired two shots at the same time receiving a blow to Nadleeh's head. Nadleeh was completely damaged and Tieria used his last strength to eject his GN Drive for surviving members of Ptolemy to recover. He was later rescued by Celestial Being and recovered from his injuries. Season 2 Search for Setsuna Tieria and the rest of Celestial Being has went into hiding and quietly prepared for the future. He has been assisting Ian in his Twin Drive System test runs on 00 Gundam with little success. With all possible GN Drive combinations attempted upon 00, Gundam Exia was the last one untested; Setsuna and Exia has been missing for 5 yrs. Intelligence from Wang Liu Mei came in about A-Laws, they're going to intercept Kataron rebel forces at space colony Proud. Tieria decided to sortie with Gundam Seravee for the first time. He believed that if Setsuna was alive, he would be at Proud. While heading to Proud, Tieria saw Setsuna/Exia in trouble. Tieria/Seravee fired upon A-Laws to draw their attention. Tieria/Seravee was too formidable and the remains of A-Laws retreated to their mother ship. Tieria then meet with Setsuna in Proud's airlock to talk. Their conversation was interrupted when Saji Crossroad demanded answers from Setsuna. Saji took Setsuna's sidearm and demanded Setsuna to give back the things he's lost because of Celestial Being. Tieria could only watch the situation develop (apparently he didn't bring a gun) before his eyes, but ultimately Saji never shot Setsuna. Tieria later took the two back to Ptolemy 2. Tieria sent Saji in Ptolemy's brig for holding and resumed testing with 00's Twin Drive System. Holding off A-Laws While running tests on 00, the crew received intel from Wang Liu Mei that A-Laws will intercept them soon. With only Seravee at their disposal, the crew gambled on Setsuna to activate 00 Gundam while Tieria/Seravee hold off A-Laws. Tieria/Seravee sortied with Ptolemy 2 providing GN Cluster Missiles to disperse explosive particles to slow them down. Tieria/Seravee used his GN Bazooka to ignite the cluster field, but several GN-X's survived the blast and engaged Tieria/Seravee and Ptolemy 2. Tieria/Seravee was held down and couldn't defend Ptolemy. A GN-X found 00 in the catapult launcher of Ptolemy and attempted to destroy 00 before it could launch. 00 activated just in time and the GN particles blasted with such intensity that Tieria was able to witness it's power emanating from Ptolemy. Setsuna/00 sortied and defeated A-Laws. After surviving their first encouter with A-Laws, Wang Liu Mei handed intel regarding Allelujah Haptism's whereabouts. Rescue Allelujah Haptism After finding out Allelujah was held at a Federation anti-government dentention facility, the crew had a meeting about a rescue plan. Everyone encouraged Sumeragi for her assistance, but it was Setsuna that convinced her to lend her tactical expertise. Tieria and the crew were later informed of their roles in a 5 min blitzkrieg assault mission plan by Sumeragi. While prepping for their rescue operation, Feldt sent Tieria a prisoner list of the detention center with a person of interest, Marina Ismail. As Tieria/Seravee and Setsuna/00 were on standby for launch, Tieria informed Setsuna of Marina's attendance in the prisoner database. Setsuna tells Tieria he intends to rescue Marina Ismail in their 3 min jailbreak. Ptolemy 2 caused a tsunami to create panic and confusion as Tieria/Seravee and Setusna/00 infiltrated the facility. 00 crashed into the side of the building and Setsuna proceeded to located Allelujah and Marina, while Tieria/Seravee protects an empty 00 Gundam for the next 5 min. Tieria/Seravee was harassed by GN-X's, but was able to hold his position until Setsuna's return. After their time was up, they made a tactical retreat back to Ptolemy. As Allelujah settles down, Tieria welcomes him back. The Middle East After an attack from the A-Laws and a save from Katharon, the Meisters and Sumeragi brought Marina and Saji to a base in Rub' al Khali, where they intended to leave the two in the resistance's care. Unfortunately, the A-Laws found the base and Tieria grew suspicious of Saji, who was captured by the Federation and told them everything to prove his innocence, so they decided to keep the engineer with them. They then fought the A-Laws to buy time for the Katharon members to evacuate to another base. During the battle, Allelujah was declared MIA. Lockon and Tieria went out searching for him; the former found him first. He is Me Meanwhile, Tieria meets his exact look-alike -- Regene Regetta, who says they are clones, "Base Pair Sequence Pattern 0988", using quantum brainwaves to communicate with each other telepathically and connect with Veda using GN particles as a catalyst. Regene revealed the whole of Aeolia's plan -- stage 1, unite the world through Celestial Being's interventions; stage 2, the world is united through the A-Laws; and stage 3, the Innovators, the group Regene belongs to, will advance humanity into space. Tieria is left shaken by this revelation. Infiltration With an A-Laws party announced, Tieria volunteered to go with Setsuna. With Sumeragi's help, Tieria goes the part as a woman (voice unknown). He meets Ribbons Almark, who takes "him" for a dance, surprised at his current appearance. As they dance, Ribbons offers Tieria "access rights to Veda", which shocks Tieria, as he finds his answer as to why the TRIAL system failed to work. He trips but Ribbons catches him. In Ribbon's room he reveals that Celestial Being -- including Tieria -- were suppose to be destroyed four years ago. Tieria refuses his offer to join the Innovators, seeing Aeolia's plan as wrong. Ribbons laughs insulting Tieria that Lockon's influence turned him into "a stupid human". Tieria goes for his gun but it is shot out of his hands by Healing Care. Tieria quickly flees. In their Gundams, he tells Setsuna that he's found the distortion in the world and vows to stop it. Suddenly, they are attacked by the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam, piloted by a very much alive Ali Al-Saachez. Relationships Celestial Being Veda There's a personal relationship between Veda and Tieria. Tieria's mind has the ability to communicate with Veda. When switching to Gundam Nadleeh he is able to synchronize with Veda in the "Trial" sequence that allows him to jam other mobile suits, including the Throne Gundams. However due to unknown inside sabotage, his link with Veda was forcibly severed. He seems to be unable to reverse the changes that were made to Veda and seeks a means to restore and decrypt the malignant programming. Crew of the Ptolemaios Sumeragi Lee Noriega Feldt Grace Christina Sierra Joyce Moreno Ian Vashti Lichtendahl Tsery Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei He had misgivings against Setsuna, even threatened to kill him if he jeopardizes the mission(s); since the introduction of the Thrones they see eye-to-eye and have renewed respect with each other. Allelujah Haptism Lockon Stratos Throne Meisters Johann Trinity Michael Trinity Nena Trinity External Links Tieria Erde in Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters